danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Wheels
"Wild Wheels" is the second episode of Danger Rangers to air. Synopsis Rusty Ringtail plots to ride to the top of the Statue of Liberty, so Burble attempts to stop him. Plot In New York City, all is peaceful until Rusty Ringtail and his gang, Snarf and Chili Dog cause trouble and pass carelessly through a manhole. Meanwhile, they pass a skating park, where three kids: a beagle named Timmy (on a bicycle), a piglet named Juan (on a skateboard), and a chimpanzee named Kate (on roller skates) see that and (although it's against Kate's will because her dad had said not to go riding without an adult) follow them without their safety gear. Juan tries to show off a move to Rusty, but Rusty bumps him away into a dangerous building, with the other two following. Meanwhile, inside the headquarters, Sully attempts a theme song against the other Danger Rangers' will. Savo alerts the dangerous situation to the Danger Rangers. Ranger Burble sets off to rescue Timmy, Rangers Sully and Kitty set off to rescue Juan, and Rangers Burt and Squeeky set off to rescue Kate (against the latter's will, and he exaggerates her to be a "900-pound girl-illa"), but not before a provoked Squeeky cheeses Savo. Burble rescues Timmy, knowing that there are things that could fall on anyone in a construction site, and big machines that could hurt them or worse, and therefore, it is no place for fun. He tells Timmy he needs a crash course in bike safety. Kitty tells Sully to give her his safety line. As a joke, Sully tells the audience to always be Danger-Ranger-ready, but Kitty had meant a line with a rubber suction cup that she shoots at a pillar. The two swing on it to rescue Juan from a serious accident. With Rangers Burt and Squeeky, who have had a little "snafu" with their motorbike, the former has displayed a new rocket-launcher inside the motorbike, much to Squeeky's dislike of its mention, but Squeeky asks how it works. Burt puts a pointy-tipped helmet on him and uses him for the ammo. Shot out, Squeeky catches Kate (who is slipping on her skates as she is headed for busy workmen). Burt instructs him to tuck the chinstrap, which pulls out a parachute, causing Squeeky and Kate to land easily. Back at the park, the three children have explained what they were doing (including going with those three older guys). Kitty tells Savo to check for any other unsafe riders they missed. Sully lectures the kids into learning to wear their helmets and pads and stay inside the skate park ("Wheels"). Savo reveals Rusty and his gang. Rusty is familiar to Burble because on safety patrol, the latter had written the former up for refusing to ride safely (and the former crumples up the citation and steals an apple). Burble feels bad for not being able to get through to him, but he is comforted by the others. Squeeky says they have to alert the police about Rusty's behavior. Back to the bad guys at the dump, Snarf attempts to skateboard on the hazardous roller coaster track, but hollers in pain from the consequences of not wearing safety gear, but Rusty harshly demands he quit belly-aching. Snarf asks him why he won't let him and Chili Dog wear safety gear. Rusty says it's because all that stuff "slows them down," and they need super-speed. He exposes a model of his plan, much to the stupidity of his gang, as they don't see how they can ride through such a small park. Rusty then tells Snarf that a pile of bricks, representing the entry way at the base of the statue, is his post. He assigns Chili Dog a wrecked ship, representing the tour boat that arrives on the island at 11:05, to cause a distraction. However, he accidentally gets dirt on Rusty in the process at the end. In the meantime, he plans on being on the rear side to work up to the statue's crown, down her arm, and to the top of the torch, and then the gang leaps in to action, and no one stops him. Well, no one but Burble. He launches a spinning rope with balls at the end to catch Chili Dog and Snarf, whom he has seen in his rear view mirror. Actually, he manages Chili Dog, but Snarf ends up in his net. Burble attempts to apologize to Rusty for not trying harder to get through to him, and Rusty pretends to admit he needs help and need a chance, but reveals that to be a lie, as snatches Burble's Savo watch and have his gang lift a big, metal box and drop it over Burble to trap him. He drops the watch outside, thinking Burble won't reach it, and they set off to go onto the torch. Burble, however, manages to reach his watch and alert the other Danger Rangers. However, Rusty uses a giant crane to trap the Hovercraft (and therefore its occupants) in another big box. However, Burt has previously installed a Super Titanium Drill. He uses it to free them, and they free Burble with air pressure that lifts off the box. They then give Burble a lift. Meanwhile, the gang heads south toward the water front. Burble follows the gang and tries to tell Rusty to pull over, but he doesn't listen. He and the gang ride up a large ramp (one of the hazards that they've set up throughout the city) that leads to their hazards. Rangers Sully and Kitty, in flying uniforms, chase after him, but not before Sully asks Kitty how he looks. Rusty thrashes the UFO hazards, but the two heroes dodge, and Sully gets mad, so Kitty takes that as the answer to his question. Rusty then sets flames from poison canisters to toast Sully and Kitty, but he fails. Unfortunately, the verts and ramps fall apart. Sully and Kitty save the toadies, but Rusty doesn't fall. Burble attempts to give him a chance to make smart choices, but he jumps into the manhole. Rusty refuses to be stopped because he grew up on those streets. In his path is Burble who reveals that he, too, grew up on those streets, but he had learned how dangerous they can be if one doesn't think about safety first. This annoys Rusty. To him, "safety is for losers." Burble tells him it is jail that is for losers. But he still runs off and turns on a valve to set a flood (which he escapes from). Burble runs after him. Unfortunately, by the time Rusty rides up back above ground, his ramp falls apart in the flood, and he crashes on top of a car and through a busy street. Burble then gets back out through the manhole to save Rusty, and he calls Savo to call for medical backup. Rusty continues riding into dangerous paths, ultimately going into a park (through hedges) and tripping over a bench and falling into a trash can. Burble tells him it's the end of the line. The paramedics take Rusty and his gang to the hospital. Chili Dog and Snarf vow never to get hurt from lack of safety gear again. The gang comforts Burble over his inability to get through to Rusty despite doing everything he could. Burble admits they are right, but hopes Rusty will learn his lesson. Now the Statue of Liberty is safe. Squeeky makes up his own theme song, much to Sully's enjoyment, so he tries to make another, to the remainders' chagrin. Much later, the gang returns, but by that time, Fallbot has tripped on his shoelaces while reminding Gabriela of the bike safety clinic at the park because he hadn't tied them. Gabriela tells him to remember to tie his shoes, and that the landing spot for the Hovercraft is "not a good place for a nap." Fallbot explains this to Sully who then gives him a hand. Gabriela reveals that Fallbot reminded her of the bike clinic. They remember. Back at the safety clinic, the Rangers teach kids to use a bike of the proper size (which includes having slightly bent legs when you have your feet on the pedals) and to lubricate the chain, and have properly filled and evenly-pressured tires ("Rules of the Road"). Afterward, Gabriela brings Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval for everyone during the awards ceremony. Fallbot asks if he gets one of his own, as he promises he learned all those safety tips and he'll tie his shoelaces. Sully and Kitty say he does. He is proud of it, and so is everyone else. Characters * The Danger Rangers themselves * Timmy * Juan * Kate * Police Officer * Shop Owner * New York Paramedics * Rusty Ringtail - the main antagonist * Chili Dog - one of the secondary antagonists * Snarf - one of the secondary antagonists * Ponytailed Kitten Girl (song segment only) * Lucky Curl (non-speaking cameo) * Mr. Curl (non-speaking cameo) * Mrs. Curl (non-speaking cameo) * Lizard Boy (non-speaking pre-cameo; song segment only) * Hot Dog Vendor (song segment only) * Drake (song segment only) * Background Trio Quotes *'Chili Dog:' Does it match my eyes? No! But it matches yours! *'Juan:' You bad enough to do this? Rusty: (chuckles) No, but we're bad enough to do this! *'Sully:' Hey, guys. I was just thinkin'. Know what the Danger Rangers need? Kitty: Not a theme song.' Sully:' A theme song! Sully: ''(sung)'' Danger's in their name, safety is their game... *'Squeeky:' Oh, sure, leave me and Burt with a 900-pound girl-rilla! Savo: That is a chimpanzee, my little cheese-heaver, and she is no more than 500 pounds dripping wet. Squeeky: I'll give ya "drippin' wet"! (He is about to throw a piece of cheese.) Savo: Oh no! (The cheese hits the Savo monitor) Savo: I've been cheesed! *'Burble:' You need a crash course, kid, but not that one. You need a crash course in bike safety. *'Kitty:' I've got visuals on the subject. Sully, give me your safety line. Sully: Oh, okay. I got a good one. Kids, always be Danger-Ranger-ready. How was that? Not bad, huh? Kitty: Nice, Sully, but I meant this line. *'Squeeky:' Whoa! Target's incoming! Fast as a heartburn (?)! *'Snarf:' How we gonna skateboard in your new hideaway?' Chili:' It's too small.' Snarf:' We'd sadly crush it.' Rusty:' I planned it small to match the size of your brains.' Chili & Snarf:' That is so nice!' Chili:' You didn't have to do that just for us, boss.' Rusty:' Well, it's just 'cause I admire you both so much. (yelling) It's just a model, you shredheads! The real Rustyland is going to be so big, huge, gigundo, just like the real Statue of Liberty! *'Rusty:' Still a big un-bear-able do-gooder, Burble?' Burble:' Still think it's cool to be as bad as you can be, Rusty? *'Snarf:' What's it gonna take to shake these guys? Rusty: How about a flamefer?' Snarf:' A flamefer?' Chili Dog:' What's a flamefer?' Rusty:' It's a flame for toasting Danger Rangers! *'Squeeky:' (sung) The Danger Rangers making the world a safer place to be, for you and me! *'Gabriela:' (upon the arrival of the Hovercraft, when Fallbot trips on his shoelaces and lands where it's about to land) Uh, not a good place for a nap, Fallbot.'' (Fallbot screams and runs from the area.)'' Gabriela: That's why it's important to always keep your sneakers tied.' Fallbot:' Oh, yeah, of course. I know that safety rule.' Gabriela:' A Danger Ranger always knows: tie up your laces in nice tight bows. Location * New York City * Ajax Storage Burt's Inventions * Rocket Launcher * Super Titanium Drill Songs * Wheels * Rules of the Road (NOTE: Both songs are sung by only one Danger Ranger: Burble, along with the background trio.) Trivia * This is one of very few episodes to have the Statue of Liberty (the other being "Fires and Liars") or any other landmarks with human heads, besides Mt. Rushmore. * Also, besides that, in the "Wheels" song segment, when Burble mentions "getting hit by a car," the van's driver appears as a human silhouette. * For once, instead of "Danger Alert," Savo says, "Safety Alert." * This is the second episode to have Burble save a puppy from the pain that comes from his careless bike riding, the first being the pilot. * This is also the first episode in which Burble encounters an unsafe rider who is voiced by Jason Marsden (Rusty Ringtail), the first being the pilot again (Alex being that one). ** However, while both Alex and Rusty are shown to be careless on their respective rides, Burble saves Alex, who learns his lesson and promises to do it right, but Rusty Ringtail doesn't, ultimately getting badly hurt and landing in the hospital. * Tara Strong (the voice of Juan and Timmy) and Jason Marsden (the voice of Rusty Ringtail in this episode) both voiced male characters in the Disney English dub of Hayao Miyazaki's anime film Spirited Away as Boh (Yubaba's giant baby son) and Haku, respectively. * Speaking similarly, they also appeared in Rugrats, with Strong as Dil Pickles and Timmy and Teddy McNulty, and Jason Marsden in certain minor roles. * Tara Strong, Rob Paulsen, and Kevin Michael Richardson also both do voices in a few Powerpuff Girls episodes. Strong voiced Bubbles in every episode Bubbles appeared in that is not the pilot or the What-a-Cartoon episodes, while Paulsen voiced Rowdyruff Boys Brick and Boomer, for a few, and Richardson voiced characters like the White Lie and the Boogeyman, for a few. ** Also, Mark Hamill appeared in the episode "Cat Man Do" as the evil white kitty (no reference to Ranger Kitty intended). ** And Grey DeLisle once voiced Femme Fatale in the episode about feminism. * Also, Jason Marsden (the voice of Rusty in this episode) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Kate in this episode and Kitty throughout the show) voiced two main characters in Disney's TV series The Weekenders, with Marsden as Tino and DeLisle as Lor. (The same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Where the Fun Never Stops.") *In the Lilo and Stitch: The Series episode "Baby-Fier," aside from Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu and Rob Paulsen as Reuben, as always, Grey DeLisle and Jason Marsden voiced Nani and Dr. Jumba (respectively) as babies. (Again, the same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Where the Fun Never Stops.") Also, in "Skip," DeLisle and Tara Strong voiced Mertle Edmonds and Lilo (respectively) as teenagers, and in the latter's case, an adult. Not to mention, Strong voiced Angel in all of that character's voiced appearances in the show, as well as Belle in the episode of the same name. *Tara Strong and Rob Paulsen voiced Melody and Eric (respectively) in Disney's direct-to-video sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Speaking of any part of The Little Mermaid franchise, Tara Strong and Grey DeLisle each voiced two of Ariel's sisters (Adella and Andrina for Strong, and Aquata and Arista for DeLisle), with Kevin Michael Richardson and Rob Paulsen each voicing two other characters (two mollusks for Paulsen's case) in the prequel The Little Mermaid II: Ariel's Beginning. That technically made Adella and Andrina the second time Strong participated in any Little Mermaid part of the franchise, the other being the sequel. *Tara Strong (the voice of the two boys in this episode) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Kate in this episode and Kitty in all of the show) voiced Timmy Turner and Vicky in The Fairly Oddparents. This only names a few roles and one connection. *Jason Marsden and Rob Paulsen both did voices in the DisneyToon film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie as Max Goof and PJ Pete, respectively. (Again, you know what two episodes have the same information.) *Mark Hamill, Rob Paulsen, and Tara Strong all voiced minor characters in My Friends Tiger and Pooh. *Tara Strong and Grey DeLisle voiced two of Jane Porter's friends in Disney's direct-to-video compilation sequel Tarzan and Jane. *Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong all did voices in the controversial photo-manipulated Disney interstitial series Centerville, with Paulsen as Brad (a hamburger-maker at Taco Freeze) and the bus driver Mitch, and Strong as the boy named Boyd, at least. *Additionally, as is true with two certain episodes, Richardson and Marsden did supporting roles in the Disney Jr. TV series The Lion Guard. Richardson was Basi (Beshte's father), and Marsden was Kovu (even as a cub in this program). *Tasia Valenza (the voice of Gabriela) and Jason Marsden (the voice of Rusty in this episode) both guest-starred in the "Baby-Doll" episode of Batman: The Animated Series (see "Where the Fun Never Stops" for the same information). *Fallbot is, by far, the only non-juvenile character (apparently) to earn a Safety Seal of Approval. Goofs *In the "Wheels" song segment, the police member of the background girl cat trio keeps changing her fur color from grayish brown (her real color) to pink, and vice-versa. *When Gabriela says that "all systems are a go-go-and-go," her uniform is red like her feathers, but when Sully thanks her for backing him and the other Danger Rangers up, her uniform is purple again. *Also, when the three kids go back into the skate park, Kate's feet do not look like those of a chimpanzee, while otherwise, they do. *When Kitty and Sully are watching the Ringtail gang headed south from a roof, Kitty's hands are pink without any connection. *When Rusty explains what a "flamefer" is, his nose briefly turns to the color of his fur and back to black. *At the safety clinic, when Burt demonstrates a seat height test, the color on one of his fingers briefly disappears. In fact, it's as if besides the outline, his finger is missing (meaning it is not colored in). *In the "Rules of the Road" song segment, when a truck is arriving towards Timmy, there is a single red shoe in the street, but upon it passing, and the view is underneath, it disappears before the base of the truck covers where the boot was. Also, briefly in that scene, his nose turns golden-brown like his fur. *Juan's legs and feet are a more saturated pink than the rest of his skin in the episode proper, yet in both of the song segments, his feet are a brownish gray. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in which Savo gets cheesed